Users of an application need to be provided with the ability to orient themselves at the user interface (UI) level as they navigate. Navigation includes entering applications such as websites at the home page and entering web screens within a website. Other navigation includes entering applications such as database programs at a start location and entering database pages (e.g., database records) within the database program.
During a user's session with an application, a navigation tool of choice is often a pull-down menu that is based upon a logical structure of the application. While browsing is being done, a browsing history is created. As a user history is created, each visited application part may contain various screens. Navigation through websites and web pages, however, may be linear and limited.